


Cold Rain. But You.

by Yianchin



Series: Those Moments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 《Those Moments》以前發生的事。關於那場雨，那間小咖啡館。





	Cold Rain. But You.

車子一輛輛駛過，沒有人停下，沒有人回望，不斷往前。  
本來就多雨的倫敦，如今下著滂沱大雨，多一把雨傘就跟多一塊帶手柄的破塑膠布沒兩樣。

車窗外灰濛濛的天空，雨滴敲著車體，時不時還有車輪激起大片大片水波的聲響。  
就算到了這時候，世界依舊吵雜，混亂不堪。

國會大廈已近在眼前，米字的國旗濕漉漉的低垂。  
裝著無數的壞水，無數的貪婪和慾望，赤裸裸的攤在頂級桃花心木的會議桌上。

為什麼踏進這混水當中？

車子減速，離國會大廈還有一段距離。  
出了車禍，有人擅闖紅燈製造大混亂。

不，不用換道了，把我備用的大衣給我。

白癡都看得出來，毫無用武之力，不是嗎？  
只是這場大雨，是避無可避的。

推開車門，斗大的雨滴傾瀉而下。  
褲管瞬間濺濕了，還有真皮椅套，手工皮鞋。

靜靜的注視，雨幕後方，完全看不清的行人與街道。  
匆匆忙忙，驚慌失措，向螻蟻一樣，渺小無助。  
混亂吵雜的世界。

通知首相，MI6代表今天缺席。

關了車門，冰冷的雨水憤怒的敲打車窗。

隨便開吧，要停的時候我會提醒你。  
*  
鬆餅，熱茶，廉價咖啡，數種氣味不斷在屋子裡盤旋。  
為數不多的窗戶緊閉著，看得到屋棚邊緣，近似瀑布的水柱。

一把濕透的廉價塑膠黑傘橫躺在座位底下，服務生為此瞪了好幾眼。

再來一杯咖啡，謝謝。

只有這句話能讓那滿臉青春痘的年輕人的臉色好一點。

這個世界就是這樣，冰冷、虛偽，時間就像是柏油路上洶湧的水流，把過去的垃圾沖進下水道。  
還有屍體，總有一天，每個人的。

烏沉的液體，邊緣沾滿汙漬的杯子。  
無處可去的棲身之地，被現實綑綁的靈魂。

無意識的攪拌，濃黑的液體，像被滲透，浮現殷紅。  
橘紅，鮮紅，深紅，暗紅。  
像招搖的女人塗在唇上的，像街頭份子噴灑在牆上的。  
像從生物體中溢流出的，有著鐵鏽的氣味。

緊閉著眼，小女孩透過電話的呼救還在迴盪。  
恐懼，害怕，啜泣，尖叫。

救我！拜託救我！求求你──！

絕望的母親揪著他的領子，空洞的眼睛不斷滲出液體，卻一言不發。

太遲了，一切都太遲了。  
如果，如果當初更謹慎一點──

雙拳緊握，指甲嵌入了掌心，可是感覺不到痛。  
所有的知覺，都不見了。  
麻木，僵硬。

深呼吸，溫熱的液體懸在眼眶。  
假裝無事地用袖子擦去，假裝沒注意到雙唇的顫抖。

一輛黑車開過，極緩慢的。  
車尾還沒離開視線，又開回來了。

是輛好車，卻不是市面上能夠見到的。  
有著屬於政府的怪異車牌號。

木然地看著高大的男人走下車，走進屋棚，卻沒踏進店中。  
男人看著對街純白莊嚴的建築物，有很漂亮的彩色玻璃，端正屹立的十字架。

什麼樣的人會穿著高級西裝，一個人站在街邊看著教堂？

他一定不知道，十數分鐘前，也有一個男人，穿著沒有那麼高級的西裝，同樣出神的看著十字架頂端。

反正，不關我的事。

啜飲一口咖啡，眼睛卻忍不住黏在男人的背上。  
高級布料下的背脊挺直，雙腳穩健。  
肩膀緊繃，一隻手放在口袋，另一隻手微握。

什麼樣的人，才會有如此的背影？

疑惑和散不去的哀痛攪動著，濃稠而黑暗。  
但是，就像上癮，注意力無法從男人的背影轉移。

高大的男人放開了拳，伸出手接下了屋棚到下的雨水。  
雨水沿著手腕，男人的袖口全濕了。  
男人低著頭看著手，任憑西裝布料吸足水分變暗。

男人的臉稱不上英俊，最多就是稜角分明，額頭開闊，眉角上揚。  
而眼睛，黑沉看不見底，捉摸不定。

那心贓剛剛的重擊是什麼？

回過神來，喝了口咖啡，全涼了。  
尷尬，心煩意亂。

移動雙腳卻踢中了物體，是那把黑傘。

慢慢的拾起，看了看男人，又轉回去看著街道了。

他站在屋棚下，他的車就在旁邊，但是他可能還是會需要一把傘。

招手換來服務生，這次要了兩杯咖啡。  
*  
「說實話，你當時有沒有覺得我蠢斃了，跟花癡沒兩樣？」雷斯垂德抱著枕頭趴在沙發，頭枕在麥可羅夫特的膝上，後者的手指小心翼翼，緩慢揉捏僵硬的肌肉。

拜某人前晚的「努力」所致，雷斯垂德完全沒調整自己的睡姿，沉沉的睡去，然後一醒來就發現脖子右後方火辣辣的痛死人。

「我當時，沒想那麼多。你知道的。我那時心情很亂。」空著的手撫了撫雷斯垂德的臉頰，麥可羅夫特半瞇著眼，溫柔注視趴在膝上享受的探長。  
「可是我覺得好蠢……」  
「如果你不那樣做，我們現在可能還都孤零零的關在辦公室裡。」  
「你現在最好不要提那個詞，我還是很不高興你沒有做法式早餐給我吃。」瞪了一眼笑得很滿足的麥可羅夫特，「還有我的內褲，我還沒跟你算帳呢！」  
「喔，葛雷格，你自己不也很滿意那項『藝術』嗎？」拉起不甘願的探長，讓戀人跨坐在大腿上，額頭抵著額頭，「等雨停的時候，去吃你喜歡的那家法式餐廳？」  
「不要。」  
「吃完以後去公園走走，然後找一家酒吧喝兩杯。」  
「不要。」  
「真的嗎？那在吃飯前去看部電影如何？你一直說很想看的。」  
眨了眨眼，探長的頭稍稍往後挪了幾吋，「你跟我？真的？」  
「這是『我們』的假期，親愛的。」輕啄雷斯垂德的唇角，麥可羅夫特的臉上溢滿了微笑，「還是你要找我的弟弟和醫生一起來？」  
「算我求你了，不要。」雷斯垂德笑著，任由麥可羅夫特捧住自己的臉頰，輾轉吮吻。

偉大的麥可羅夫特看鬼片時的反應，怎麼可以讓別人知道呢？


End file.
